One Night One Shot
by KittiRain
Summary: A quick one-shot story for my friend DCIPHOENIX. Abby turns up at Gibbs' late one night, and a little fun happens.   Prompts: Stripping. Hot chocolate. M-rated. Gabby fanfiction. Go! ;  : xxx


**So my friend DCIPHOENIX left this as a message on Facebook:**

**" Stripping. Hot chocolate. M-rated. Gabby fanfiction. Go! ;) :)xxx "**

**So... this is the result... Hope you all enjoy it! **

**xXx xXx xXx xXX**

The knock at the door pulled his attention from his work. He blinked, everyone who could possibly be at his door at this time knew his home was unlocked.

He ascended the stairs, huffing out a breath as he reached the top. He wasn't annoyed that he was being disturbed, sometimes he was actually glad for the company, he just wanted to know who it was that had chosen to knock instead of simply walking in like most people.

It was Abby. Standing on his door step, looking frozen. She was still wearing her lab coat.

As he granted her access to his home, she gave him the reason for her knocking. She wasn't sure if he was entertaining anyone, and after walking in on Tony with a woman only last night, she chose to knock.

As Gibbs pushed her shoulder, making her sit on the couch, she spoke about how she had rushed over here, thinking he'd want to see the results from the latest piece of evidence gathered from the ongoing case.

He blinked at her. He had too. They had officially closed that case earlier during the day, yet Abby had still been working on evidence.

"I had a feeling in my gut" She explained after Gibbs simply raised an eyebrow at her, "I just knew there was something I missed... So I looked back over the evidence McGee found in the storage garage... There were several fingerprints hidden inside one of the cardboard boxes, underneath the flaps at the bottom..."

Gibbs listened as Abby explained the ingerprints had belonged to the victim. They must have assembled the box from flat pack, meaning the suspect knew them personally. It was enough evidence to place the victim in company of the suspect. It didn't sound like much, but the suspect in question was still denying they ever met the victim.

Some other evidence processed that day, namely the murder weapon and some fibres of clothing, were enough for a court hearing. Gibbs smiled at Abby, not even a very good defence attourney could deny the victims fingerprints on the boxes.

"Good work Abbs" He smiled, moving to her to press a kiss on her forehead, "But you're soaking wet, is it raining?"

"Oh" She blinked and looked down, "Umm... yeah... my car broke down a couple of blocks from here, so I kinda ran..."

Gibbs motioned for her to stand and nodded to the stairs, "Go find something dry... take a shower... I'll make you a hot drink"

"Ooh, do you have hot chocolate?" Abby asked, grinning.

Gibbs smiled, and then nodded as he turned to head to the kitchen. He always kept some hot chocolate in his cupboards, after Abby had insisted he buy some simply because it 'was the best thing to have on a cold winter's night'.

He made the drinks, desperately trying to stop his mind from drifting upstairs where he knew Abby was currently stripping. He knew his team thought of Abby as his favorite, though he was glad they never knew the true reason.

To them, it was a father/daughter relationship. They figured Abby was the Gibbs-Favorite because the ex-marine thought of her like a daughter. To Gibbs, it was much more than that. He couldn't help but be attracted to the way she always smiled, the way she would grin at him when he kissed her cheek, the look on her face when he brought her Caf-Pow! He loved spending time in her lab, even if that meant he had to try and understand her long rants on technology. he loved their private conversations when they signed.

Groaning at himself he finished the drinks, turning to see Abby in the doorway looking a little confused.

"Why do you have some of my clothes here?" she asked

Gibbs looked down, taking in what she was wearing, her red jeans and a black top with a ribcage printed on the front, with bones down the arms.

"You left them here that time your appartment's heating broke" he said simply.

"Oh..."

Shrugging, she moved forwards, grinning as she took the drink from his hands.

xXx xXx

Abby smiled as she finished her fourth cup of Hot Chocolate. She was rather giggly, and Gibbs didn't fail to notice she kept blushing.

She put the cup onto the table, after her current story ended. She had been telling him about the time her friend accidentally kissed her after tripping over her own boots one night.

She turned to face the ex-marine, puffing out air to try and move the small strip of hair that was in front of her face. Gibbs reached over and brushed it behind her ear slowly.

Abby blushed again. Gibbs' resolve broke.

He stood up, pulling the Goth with him. Leading her up the stairs. he could tell she was confused, so before moving into the bedroom, he turned and pressed his mouth to hers.

There were no fireworks, or supernovas, or any of that romantic mush that Shannon used to read. Instead, his stomach felt like it was flipping over inside his body, and he could actually feel his hands shaking as he awaited her reaction.

Abby pressed herself closer to him, her arms moving to wrap around his neck.

After several long moments they moved apart, and Gibbs pulled her into his bedroom.

As soon as she had closed the bedroom door behind her, he moved over, making her back into the wood. grinning in a rather feral way, he dropped to one knee, hooking a finger through the belt loop of her jeans, pulling her towards him slightly, he kissed the exposed skin of her stomach, inwardly chuckling at the squeak she emmited from the sudden movements.

Standing up again he simply looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. His hand moved quickly, unbuttoning her jeans. As she blinked down at the now open garment, his hands moved to slowly unbutton her shirt. She watched his hands, her embarrassment clear to him. He could always read her easily, always able to tell just what kind of mood she was in, when she needed a laugh, or a hug.

Once he had removed that garment he turned her slightly, and pushed her towards the bed, watching as she sat on the edge slowly, unsure of what she should be doing. He didn't say anything to her, but he moved to join her on the bed, kneeling behind her as he tugged lightly at her remaining top. She turned and knelt in front of him, her gaze remaining on his hands as they found a place to rest upon her hips. He kissed her neck several times, noticing the slight hitch in her breathing that she tried to conceal. His hands slid up her back, quickly unclasping her bra before moving back down and lifting her top.

Several minutes later, she was naked, handcuffed to the head of the bed, her face showing her embarrassment as he grinned down at her, kneeling between her legs so she had no way of hiding anything. He kissed her stomach again, watching it twitch, before he moved lower. A soft lick at the apex of her thighs made her whimper. He blew gently on the area, causing her to squirm at the sudden change in sensations from warm to cold. He took hold of her hips, stopping any escape she tried to gain by wriggling away from him.

When she lay still again he moved his head forwards, using his tongue to pleasure her most sensitive area. Listening to her gasps and whimpers as he moved the warm muscle against her. His hand was removed from her hip, his middle finger soon being pressed inside her slowly, being joined by his index finger after a moment, both digits hooking over slightly and rubbing against the rough skin among the smooth walls.

He continued his ministrations, slowly coaxing her to climax. Moving away slowly as he felt her body pulsing involuntarily due to the waves of pleasure she was experiencing.

After several moments, once she was finished with the highs of orgasm, he began pressing kisses along her neck, his hand slowly and gently preparing her body for the next act he was planning. He moved to hover over her, lining himself up before entering slowly, almost tentatively, making sure she wasn't hurt.

xXx xXx

She woke slowly, feeling arms still wrapped around her, her back pressed against solid warmth. Smiling at the immensily satisfied feeling she still had, she settled into the pillow purposefully placed a little lower on the bed than normal, so she could lie in his embrace, but still be comfortable. His arms tightened momentarily and a kiss was placed upon the back of her neck, a silent signal to go back to sleep.


End file.
